Oh Honey If I Get Restless
by jono74656
Summary: Finn wants to make it up to Kurt for his behaviour and words during Duets, and he ends up taking Kurt to Scandals; who should they run into there but a certain brunette genius fresh from his latest case with the BAU. Glee/Criminal Minds Xover with mild Kurt/Spencer Reid slash, Furt brotherliness and wingman!Finn


**AN: Seriously, what is it with all these plot bunnies attacking me all of a sudden?**

**Whenever I watch 'Duets' I always get pissed off that Finn isn't ever shown to be called out on, or apologising for, his behaviour towards Kurt. **

**Since canon!Finn has a tendency towards over the top apologies when he eventually realises he's done something wrong I decided on a go big, or go home approach. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I have nothing to disclaim, except the fact that I own nothing.**

**Warnings: Age Difference. **

Oh Honey If I Get Restless

Finn watched Kurt as the slender teen slumped into his seat at the table, and felt a twinge of guilt as Kurt discreetly shuffled his chair a few inches further away from Finn's, making sure that they were not touching in any way.

He couldn't find it in him to be surprised by Kurt's actions though, he'd all but accused the other boy of being a stalker rapist a couple days ago, and he'd interfered in the brunette's attempt to make a new friend, bringing Burt into it in a way which had pitted Kurt against his father and driven a wedge between them. Kurt believed his father saw him the same way Finn did, as a threat to the safety of straight guys everywhere, and was closing himself off, he still fussed over Burt, but once the older man was settled Kurt would disappear, leaving Finn and his mother alone with Burt.

He was acting more reserved at school too, everyone in glee had noticed it, but nobody could get near enough to find out why. He shied away from any attempts by the guys to talk to him, refusing to be in their presence if he could avoid it. Kurt's relationship with Rachel, Tina and Mercedes had been soured by the religious furor while Burt was in the hospital, Brittany was distracted by whatever had gone down with Artie and he'd never been close to Quinn or Santana.

Kurt had said it himself, he was alone. And Finn had helped make that happen, God he was such a douchebag. He'd thought he was getting better, that he was over his issues with Kurt and gay dudes in general, then he pulls shit like this. He had to make this right, had to get Kurt to open up somehow, make him realise that Finn wasn't THAT guy anymore. He truly didn't believe Kurt would ever force himself on another guy, but he'd been so obsessed with keeping Sam in glee club he'd thrown every harsh thought he'd ever had right into Kurt's face. Finn didn't know if he could fix this with Kurt, but he had to try.

The problem was, he didn't know HOW to fix things, he was gonna have to bite the bullet and come clean to Rachel.

...

*CRACK*

Finn staggered back, clutching his cheek. For such a small girl Rachel sure could hit hard when she wanted to.

His girlfriend's hands were clenching into fists at her sides, chest heaving in a totally awesome way as she took deep breaths, probably so she didn't slap him again. She took one final deep breath and released it, then turned on Finn with a dangerous gleam in her eyes.

"Finn Hudson! How could you say such things to our friend!"

"Rach, I was just trying to make sure Sam stayed in glee! If he'd sung with Kurt Karofsky and the rest of the jocks would have made his life a living hell until he had to quit."

Rachel huffed, and took a deliberate step towards Finn, looking like she was contemplating taking another swing at him.

"We agreed to make sure Sam won the duets competition Finn, he could have done that far easier with Kurt than Quinn. Just look at what Kurt put together on his own, any duet he did with Sam would have been extraordinary! Quinn and Sam were sweet but bland together, they never would have won without us rigging the vote.

And regardless of Sam, you had no right to say those things to Kurt, I'm ashamed of you! Implying he stalked you last year! The way I remember it you were the one always going to him for help with tutoring, and don't think I don't know he was the one you went to with all your issues last year, everything from dating advice to a shoulder to cry on about Quinn and the baby. You put all that on him, did he ever ask for anything in return? No, because he was being a good friend.

And as for your comment about not understanding that no means no, it's attitudes like that that mean homophobia is still so prevalent, just cause Kurt is gay doesn't mean he wants to have sex with every guy he sees, and it certainly doesn't make him predatory."

Rachel took another few deep breaths before she spoke again,

"You have to fix this Finn. You just... You have to fix this."

"I know Rach, I just don't know how."

"Show him you don't care about him being gay, that you're comfortable with him, with who he is. You have to find some way to prove that you accept him just as he is."

Finn felt the first stirring of an idea, and smiled slightly, "Thanks, Rach."

Rachel gave him a long stare, a bitter twist to her mouth. "I think we should take a break until you've fixed things with Kurt, I won't have anyone in this house who says or thinks those sorts of things about gay guys, guys like my dads."

"Rach..."

"No, Finn. Please just go."

Rachel's shoulders were slumped, and shaking as she held back tears. Finn sighed softly, hunching into himself as he turned and walked out the door, not daring to look back; the sound of sobs was abruptly cut off as he shut the door, and he wrapped his arms around himself for several long moments, needing the comfort. Finally, he straightened up, plan slowly taking shape in his mind as he started the long walk to the Hummel house. He had to make it right.

...

This was it, the plan was all set. He'd used a big chunk of his allowance to buy enough candy to bribe Lauren Zizes with; with Puck in juvie she was the go-to for fake IDs, which were a major part of the plan. He'd just have to wait a bit longer for the new Call of Duty, fixing things with Kurt was more important.

He'd made sure to plan everything for the first night Burt was staying over with his mom in their old house, Burt had seized on the idea of him and Kurt going out on the same night in the hope Kurt would be too distracted to worry about him. Of course, Burt thought they were going to the bowling alley, even Finn wasn't dumb enough to tell him their real destination. He HAD seen the man's shotgun after all.

He poked his head into Kurt's room, and gave the other teen a quick smile, "You almost ready, Kurt?"

Kurt poked his head round one of the doors of his closet, and glared at Finn, "I would be ready if you told me where we were going so I could pick out an outfit."

Finn sighed and threw Kurt his best puppy-dog eyes, but the pale teen simply raised an eyebrow, unimpressed.

"Wrgoingbarwestlima" Finn muttered. Kurt's eyebrow rose even further. That was really kind of impressive.

"Would you like to repeat that, Finn? Maybe with pauses between the words this time?"

Finn grumbled for a moment, but when Kurt's eyebrow rose again he caved, "We're going to a bar in West Lima."

Kurt's expression was both shocked and dubious as he stared at Finn, "A. Bar. In West Lima? What bar? And why would I possibly want to go there?"

"It's called Scandals. It's a gay bar."

Kurt reeled back, eyes wide with surprise. He scrabbled at his vanity, clutching onto it while he took a deep breath, still staring wide-eyed at Finn.

"A GAY BAR! What... Why?"

Finn ducked his head almost sheepishly, suddenly unable to meet Kurt's eyes.

"It was the only way I could think of to show you I was... y'know... okay with you, and gay dudes in general. We're gonna go, and you're gonna have a drink, maybe dance and flirt with somebody. Just like every other dude does. Just... y'know, with other dudes."

Kurt's eyes were shimmering with unshed tears when Finn looked up, and the next thing he knew he had an armful of brunette countertenor, arms locked tight around him as tears spilled over into Finn's shirt. Finn wrapped his arms round Kurt's slender shoulders and just held him, squeezing gently.

The brunette slowly pulled away, swiping away the remaining tears with the back of his hand. He held Finn's eyes for a long moment, then leaned up and planted a feather-light kiss on Finn's cheek. Finn smiled down at him, the smile broadening when Kurt suddenly dove for his closet like a man on a mission.

"I'll be out in ten minutes Finn, go change your shirt for one that I haven't cried all over and I'll meet you downstairs."

Finn chuckled to himself, then headed through to his own room, quickly swapping his shirt for another, then heading downstairs. He quickly checked he had the fake IDs, plus enough money for a couple drinks for Kurt and some soda for himself, then settled down to wait and see what Kurt decided to wear on his first time at a gay bar, he was sure it would be something special.

...

He was unsurprised when longer than ten minutes had passed before Kurt descended the stairs, and Finn's eyes widened at the outfit Kurt had decided on.

Black skinny jeans clung to his lower body, highlighting the smooth muscle of his legs and the curve of his ass, pulled taut over his crotch and perfectly displaying his package. He had on a purple shirt, sleeves rolled up to show off the sculpted arms he had earned through lifts in Cheerios and glee; a skinny black tie was loosely tied around his neck, and it contrasted beautifully with the pale column of his throat. The outfit was finished with a black leather belt with a lightly bedazzled silver buckle, and black calf-high boots.

His skin was fresh and bare of makeup, flushed slightly with excitement and seeming almost to glow. His hair had been teased out of it's usual style and spiked up with product, reminding Finn of their performance of 'Empire State of Mind'. Eyes bright with excitement he strolled over towards Finn like a model on a catwalk, Finn standing and smiling at the brunette, the compliment rolling off his tongue automatically.

"Wow, Kurt. You look awesome! All the dudes are gonna be looking at you tonight bro, for sure!"

Kurt's cheeks flushed with colour, and he bit his lip slightly, looking down for a moment, pleasure and apprehension warring on his face. Finn frowned,

"Hey, hey. I'm gonna be there the whole time, I'm not gonna let anything happen to you, okay. They start creeping you out and we are gone."

"Thank you, Finn. It's just, I know what people expect at a gay bar, and I..."

Finn wrapped Kurt in a rough hug,

"Gay bar or not, you don't have to anything you don't want to do. You'll just have one drink to loosen up, yeah. Not enough to lose control, but enough so you can get your dance on or whatever. I'm the designated driver, I'll make sure you're okay."

Kurt hugged back, Finn leaning down to press a soft kiss to Kurt's forehead, before they slowly separated, Kurt pulling a tissue seemingly out of thin air to dab at his eyes, erasing tear tracks before they formed. Kurt then hesitantly reached up to swipe teartracks from Finn's cheeks, eyes giving away his unease. Finn, remembering his over the top reaction to Kurt trying to use a moist towellete to get his KISS makeup off, deliberately relaxed, showing Kurt he was okay with the other boy touching him, he wasn't going to hurt him again.

When Kurt pulled his hand back, his eyes were shimmering again, Finn clasped Kurt's hand in his own, and dragged him towards the door, before the whole 'taking Kurt to the gay bar so he can have a good time like all the other dudes' plan got sidetracked by all the sappiness they were currently having. He hustled Kurt out the door and into the passenger seat of his car before the brunette could protest; he offered Kurt control of the radio, and was unsurprised when it started blaring Gaga even as he pulled out of the driveway.

...

The drive to Scandals was made in silence, with the exception of the pop music spilling from the speakers, Kurt was busy fiddling with something on his iPhone, and Finn focusing on the unfamiliar route; by the time they pulled into the parking lot he was wondering if this had been a good idea, Kurt was looking at the building as though it might bite him, and Finn was suddenly wondering how to let a guy down easy if they hit on him.

Kurt, providing Finn with yet more evidence that he could secretly read minds, snorted at that exact moment, "Finn sweetie, given the way you're dressed I can't imagine anyone mistaking you for anything but straight. But if they do, just say that you're here as my friend, and that you're straight. They should leave you alone."

Finn nodded, and killed the engine, quickly opening his door and walking round to open Kurt's while the other boy struggled to get his phone back into the pocket of his tight jeans. He extended a hand, which Kurt took with a slight flush in his cheeks, stepping smoothly out of the car and keeping hold of Finn's hand as he brushed invisible creases from his shirt with the other.

Finn gently pulled his hand free so he could delve in his pockets and pull out their fake IDs, handing Kurt his with a small snort at the ridiculousness of it; according to the details Kurt was a 40 year old Hawaiian dude, and Finn was a 60 year old woman. Still, this was Lima, and he doubted the doorman would really give a damn, no-one else in this town seemed to. Still, he was slightly nervous as they walked up to the entrance, but despite a worrying moment when the doorman's eyebrow had raised as he looked their ID over, he let them inside without incident.

As soon as they got inside, Finn towed Kurt over to the bar, ordering a soda for himself and a vodka and coke for Kurt; the barman gave him a dubious look but served him without comment. Kurt choked slightly on the first sip of his drink, but continued to drink, the two of them swaying against the bar through a couple terrible disco songs, until both their glasses were empty. They set them on the bar, then Kurt dragged Finn in the direction of the dancefloor just as Ke$ha's Tik Tok started to blare through the speakers.

Finn decided, what the hell, nobody knew him here, and began flailing about generally in time to the music, Kurt bursting out laughing next to him before beginning to move his body much more gracefully to the beat. Finn immediately caught a couple speculative glances cast Kurt's way as his lithe body shimmied and swayed , throwing himself unreservedly into every move. He dismissed most of the gawkers with a glance, they were either WAY to old to be staring at Kurt like that or they were clearly there with a commited partner. There was one, however, a slender figure seated at the bar, nursing a beer, who had cast an assessing look at Kurt when he started dancing, and he looked promising.

The man looked to be in his mid-twenties, dressed in casual but well-fitted black pants, a long sleeved pale blue shirt and a Mister Schue-esque brown vest over the top. He had shoulder-length brown hair that looked like he'd been running his fingers through it a lot, and he was what Finn supposed was cute, not his idea of attractive, but he could kinda see how people into that sort of thing could be attracted to him. All in all he reminded Finn of the OSU students who occasionally came into Lima, the ones who really got into the whole learning thing; there was this air of someone constantly seeking knowledge about him.

Finn nudged Kurt, then leaned in to hiss into his ear, "The guy in the vest at the bar is totally checking you out dude, you wanna go talk to him?"

Kurt span on the spot as part of an impromptu dance, using the movement to casually eye up the guy at the bar. A slight flush climbed his cheeks, and he gave Finn a slight nod, along with a very pointed, 'stay right here where we can see each other' look. Finn just chuckled and waved him off, and Kurt approached the bar slowly, with trepidation.

...

Kurt fought the urge to wring his hands together nervously as he walked towards the guy at the bar. This guy was hot with a capital H, and he couldn't help feeling that Finn had been wrong, this guy couldn't have been checking him out; he was gonna make a fool of himself and never be able to show his face here again, which would suck cause this was like the only gay-friendly establishment in Allen County.

These thoughts stewed over in his head and he came back to himself with a jerk just in time to stop himself from walking into the guy, who had swung round on his barstool as Kurt approached, and was eyeing his outfit appreciatively. There was a faint clink as the guy set his empty glass on the bar, then he leaned forward, taking Kurt's (slightly shaking) hand in one of his own; he raised it to his lips, keeping his dark eyes locked on Kurt's as he brushed his lips over Kurt's knuckles.

Kurt shivered at the sensation, knees weakening as the guy lowered his hand from his lips, but did not release it; rubbing his thumb over the spot where he'd kissed, over and over. A bloom of heat rose in Kurt's cheeks, and he inwardly cursed his pale skin, knowing it would be obvious how flustered he was. The guy's mouth tilted up at the corners in a shy-looking smile, and he leaned forward further to make himself heard,

"Hey, my name's Spencer."

"Kurt."

One long leg stretched out and hooked another barstool, pulling it close to his own, a little too close really, but Kurt wasn't complaining as he seated himself, Spencer a wall of heat and sweet cologne pressed up against his side. The older man still hadn't released his hand, and he could feel himself melting as talented hands gently stroked and massaged him; he fought the urge to moan only because he didn't want to seem too eager, too easy.

Spencer's shoulders shook slightly, and he turned his head to see the other man chuckling softly to himself; he arched an eyebrow and waited for an explanation, Spencer taking a minute to control his laughter before gesturing out onto the dancefloor.

"That guy's been staring at me since you sat down, I think he's trying to intimidate me."

Kurt glanced up, and had to stifle his own laugh at the expression on Finn's face as he watched them. The other teen was clearly pulling what he thought was a decent impression of Kurt's dad at his most menacing, but on Finn it just looked constipated.

"That's Finn, he's my..."

"Boyfriend?"

"God, no! Former crush, current friend, possibe future stepbrother."

"And he's here with you? He must care about you a great deal."

"It was his idea. He said some... less than kind things recently, and this is his way of making it up to me. I didn't even know there was a place like this in Lima until he told me."

Spencer smiled softly, and raised a hand to trace down Kurt's cheek, the slender teen shuddering from the feeling.

"I've never been here either, not exactly from around here."

"What brings you to less than beautiful Lima then?"

"Work. We were working on a job not far from here, and I wanted to get a drink before we had to catch our flight out."

Kurt shifted on his stool, stung slightly by the knowledge that this gorgeous guy who was actually interested in him was not gonna be around for long, and leaned in to hiss in Spencer's ear.

"So if you're only here for tonight..."

Spencer just grinned at him, and shook his head slightly.

"I really only came here for a drink, I don't have any expectations."

Kurt allowed himself to relax slightly, and something of his relief must have telegraphed to his companion because a companionable arm was slung round his shoulder. Spencer pressing a soft kiss to Kurt's cheek and whispering,

"Besides, I'm not going to start anything with someone underage. And I know you're legal in Ohio, but it still wouldn't be right."

Kurt flushed scarlet at the realisation that the other man knew he was still a teenager, and tried to pull away, but Spencer hung on, shushing him softly and pressing another kiss to his cheek. This time Kurt couldn't help shuddering at the contact, and Spencer's dark eyes noted this and seemed to darken further, Kurt drowning in their depths.

"You're so sensitive, even to the slightest touch. Has no-one ever..."

"I've never even kissed a boy, never had one hold my hand like you are or anything like that. It's overwhelming."

Spencer's cheeks gained a slight flush, and he licked his lips as he stared at Kurt's, eyes fathomless.

"The guys at your school must be blind or stupid. You're beautiful."

Kurt gasped slightly at the compliment, cheeks filling with colour and eyes widening as he stared into Spencer's, seeing nothing but honest arousal in their depths.

"I'm the only out kid at my school. In Lima, even. There's nobody looking at me that way."

Spencer leaned into Kurt's personal space, eyes on Kurt's mouth. Kurt licked his lips and a quiet moan leapt unbidden from Spencer's throat. His eyes darted to Kurt's to be sure this was okay, and Kurt tried to send the message of 'Kiss Me You Fool'. It must have worked because Spencer groaned audibly and leaned in, lips meeting Kurt's softly.

Experienced lips moulded sweetly to his own, Spencer keeping the kiss light, just slowly sweeping his lips over Kurt's, allowing Kurt to set the pace, get used to the fact that he was kissing a guy for the first time. Kurt gasped as Spencer tugged him forward almost into his lap, the older man taking the opportunity to slip his tongue into Kurt's mouth, twining it around Kurt's in a slick dance that left Kurt breathless with desire, responding by thrusting his own tongue into Spencer's mouth.

They kissed enthusiastically for several minutes, before being interrupted by Spencer's phone vibrating in his pocket. They parted reluctantly, and Spencer pulled an apologetic face as he scrabbled in his pocket, yanking out his phone and tapping several buttons, before his expression changed to resignation and apology.

"My co-workers are outside. We've been bumped up to an earlier flight, so we have to leave now."

Kurt pouted dramatically at him, and the older man's lips twitched into a smile at the exaggerated expression. He slid his wallet out of his back pocket and laid a couple bills on the bar to cover his drinks, then hesitated, before pulling a business card out as well. He conjured a pen seemingly out of thin air, and wrote on the card for a minute, then leaned in and kissed Kurt softly, lingeringly, slipping the card into Kurt's pocket while distracting the slender teen with his lips.

He kept kissing Kurt even as he stood up, and the countertenor followed him, lips chasing for one last second of contact before they finally parted. Spencer gave Kurt a warm smile, and clapped a hand onto his shoulder as he headed for the door, looking back just as he exited, snaring Kurt's eyes with his own and tipping an imaginary hat.

Kurt sighed softly, and sank back onto his seat; Finn crossing from the dance floor to slump next to him, wrapping an arm round his shoulder and pulling him in and holding him comfortingly. Kurt allowed himself to be held for several minutes, relishing the unexpected and unusual contact, before slowly tugging himself free from Finn's embrace.

"I think I'm ready to go now, Finn."

"You sure dude?"

Kurt glanced around at the older guys eyeing him up, and reflected that none of them held a candle to Spencer.

"I'm sure."

Finn stood, dragging Kurt up with him, and they headed for the door, snagging their coats on the way out and relishing in the slight chill in the air after the close heat of the club. Finn displayed a rare moment of gentlemanliness by holding Kurt's car door open for him, and the brunette smiled up at him as Finn settled himself into the driver's seat. Before they set off Finn glanced over at Kurt, and said, hesitantly,

"I've been thinking, you never did get to sing a duet with another guy; maybe you and I could sing together some time? I've already got the perfect song picked out."

"Why Finn Hudson, do tell..."

"'Til Him', from The Producers"

Kurt's glasz eyes filled with tears as he stared at Finn, the taller teen shifting uncomfortably under the stare, opening his mouth to take it back, to apologise, when Kurt suddenly burst out,

"That... that would be lovely Finn, thank you."

Finn smiled happily, starting the engine and setting off for the Hummel house.

Beside him, Kurt reached into his pocket, pulling out the card Spencer had slipped in there, turning it over and over in his hands. It was clearly a business card, but the business number had been struck through and a different number filled in underneath, along with the words 'personal number, call if you need to talk.' But it wasn't this that caught Kurt's attention, rather it was the words on the other side of the card that held him transfixed.

Dr Spencer Reid. Behavioural Analysis Unit. F.B.I.

**AN: Okay, this is one of the talkiest fics I've ever written, I hope it goes down well.**

**I was watching Criminal Minds while writing this, Matthew Gray Gubler is a long cold drink of water and I couldn't resist making this a crossover.**

**I apologise to those who feel my characterisation of Spencer Reid is off, I'm not as familiar with the characters of Criminal Minds as I am Glee.**

**Enjoy everyone!**


End file.
